Infinity in Her Hands
by foggygoggles
Summary: It started out easy enough. A kiss here, a fondle there he had her in the palm of his hand. Then, the attack was planned and everything fell to pieces. DG fluff, smut, betrayal, angst.


**Infinity in Her Hands**

by foggygoggles

* * *

A/N: I am rewriting this as a series of flashbacks. This way, I can not write how they fall in love (because I haven't a clue about how they do so), but I can get to the cutesy stuff, the sex stuff, the betrayal stuff. I think I might stop the flashbacks at the betrayal and then it will return to a normal story._** Bold&italics**_ flashback. Just _italics_ thoughts.

* * *

_**"Hurry up and tie your robes, Draco; the Dark Lord waits for no one," snapped Lucius Malfoy as he straightened his tie. "Our Lord has a mission for you. Maybe you won't screw this one up."**_

_**Nineteen year old Draco Malfoy scowled as he pulled on his robes. He ran a comb through his hair and viewed himself in the mirror. "You really shouldn't be talking about screwing up the Dark Lord's missions," he retorted.**_

_**His father turned around and gave him an icy glare. "Watch yourself, Draco. Heir or no heir of mine, you're still the weaker wizard here and I have no qualms about proving that."**_

_**Draco didn't have time to reply as his father apparated with a pop. Taking a deep breath, Draco apparated himself to the Dark Lord's Headquarters. It was a dark rundown manor called the Riddle House. It stood on a hill overlooking a village, some of its windows boarded, tiles missing from its roof, and ivy spreading unchecked over its face. Once a fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict, and occupied by the one and only Tom Riddle Jr. himself.**_

_**Draco walked with haste towards the Riddle House. His father was right; the Dark Lord waited for no one and dealt with tardiness in a swift and decisive manner. As he entered the manor, he wondered what his mission was to be. Hopefully something easier than the last.**_

_**"Malfoy," said a short wizard as he bowed before him. "The Dark Lord will see you now."**_

_**Draco was pushed into a dark room. The only source of light was a fireplace, it's flames higher than ever before, and a large chair in front of it. Severus Snape stood next to it, his eyes as cold as ice. As the chair swiveled around, Draco dropped to one knee and bowed.**_

_**"My Lord," he mumbled. There was silence as Draco waited for what would become of him.**_

_**"Rise, Draco, rise," Lord Voldemort's evil eerie voice echoed inside the room. Draco stood up, but kept his head down. The Dark Lord seemed .. chipper. "Four years ago I assigned you a mission. It was a hard one, I admit, and I did not expect you to still be standing here today with me. Granted, you yourself did not fulfill your mission, and I should have killed you for your inept ability to do so."**_

_**"But, luckily, I didn't and now I have another mission for which you would be useful." continued the Dark Lord. "It is of utmost importance that we kill the Weasley family."**_

_**"My Lord, I beg your pardon, but that is almost as impossible as it was to kill Dumbledore," said Draco.**_

_**"You dare to talk back to the Dark Lord?" interrupted Severus, his wand out, pointed at his once most beloved student.**_

_**"At ease, Severus," said Lord Voldemort. "I understand where he comes from. This time, however, Draco, I will be giving you a plan. You are going to have to get the Weasley family to trust you, to take you in. There is one easy way to do this and it is through one person - one girl."**_

_**"Ginny Weasley," stated Draco. He looked up at his Lord, who smiled at him evily.**_

_**"Exactly. Ginny Weasley is the weakest one of her family. She tends to trust too easily - I know that from experience - and she has the power to persuade her family into trusting you." said Lord Voldemort. "Your mission is to make Ginny Weasley fall in love with you."**_

_**Draco knew well enough to keep his mouth shut and waited for the Dark Lord to continue.**_

_**"Naturally, we have prepared an attack on the Weasley girl," said Voldemort. "We have been observing her and every Tuesday evening, she goes on a walk with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Five Death Eaters will attack them; they should be easy to subdue. Four of the Death Eaters will take Longbottom and Lovegood away - they'll make nice prisoners - and Adrian Pucey will stay with the girl. After a bit of threatening, you'll come out from behind a tree and hit Pucey with a spell. Pucey won't attack you; he'll just disapparate. You've effectively saved the littlest Weasley's life."**_

_**"Ingenious," said Draco, knowing he had to praise the Dark Lord's plan.**_

_**"Very much so," he continued. "You'll have to ask the girl for help - you have just betrayed me, after all. She might not like you very much, but she'll feel inclined to bring you back to their Headquarters. You must get close to the girl. Make her want you, make her love you, get her trust and keep it until the day in which we'll attack the Weasley family. Do you understand, Draco?"**_

_**"Yes, my Lord," said Draco, bowing again.**_

_**"Good. It's imperative that you do not fail," said the Dark Lord. He nodded at Draco and he knew that he was being dismissed. Draco started to back out of the room when Lord Voldemort added, "The attack will be in a week."**_

_**Draco nodded and fled the room. He apparated back to his Manor and met his father there.**_

_**"Well, boy?" barked Lucius. "What is your mission?"**_

_**Draco shook his head. "It's certainly something I did not expect."**_

_------------------_

That was right. It wasn't anything he ever expected. Kill a few Muggles; poison the Minister of Magic - those were normal missions given by the Dark Lord. He remembered thinking about Ginny Weasley. She didn't seem to be at all like how his Lord had described her.

_Weak... _she didn't seem weak. Hell, he pissed her off that one time in Umbridge's office and she cast a horrific Bat-Bogey Hex at him. Draco shuddered as he remembered his own bogeys attacking him.

_But, _Draco mused,_ war changes everyone_.


End file.
